Pelirrojo y ropa de segunda mano, Sip ese es el hijo de Pansy
by Juan Blue
Summary: Para la sorpresa de todos, pansy tiene un hijo pelirrojo... Que tiene algo de Weasley en sus genes ¿quien a de ser el padre ? ¡Descúbranlo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling

* * *

— Ains por dios Steve — gruñe pansy al ver a su hijo corretear por el anden nueve tres cuartos

El pequeño pelirrojo hace un guiño a su mamá, sin ver a donde iba choca contra unas personas

— Lo lamento — sonrió nervioso

Pansy abre los ojos como platos al ver a Harry Potter y Ginny Potter respectivamente. Corre hasta su hijo y lo jala hacia ella, alado de los Potter, un niño de cabellos azules sonreía maravillado al ver el tren escarlata que los llevaría al colegio Hogwarts

— He. Hola Pansy

Harry nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a una de su generación en este día! Se le hacia incómodo hablar con la que lo quiso entregar al señor tenebroso. Ted Lupin se acerca amistosamente hacia Steve y le da la mano

— Hey! Soy Ted Lupin y ¿Quien eres?

— Steve Parkinson

— ¡Cool! En que casa quisieras estar

— En griffindor por su puesto— respondió orgulloso

Harry y su esposa se pusieron alado de su compañera, dejando a los dos pequeños conversar deliberadamente sobre que casa era mejor, hufflepuff o griffindor. Ginny sin poder aguantar más, pregunta

— Cuenta. ¿Quien es el padre? Siempre nos trataste mal y ahora veo que tu hijo también es pelirrojo y usa cosas de segunda mano

— ¡GINNY! — siseó Harry

— ¡Harry!— contesta de la misma manera— ella te quiso entregar a.. Bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero

Pansy se traga su humillación y con una sonrisa bien sincera dice

— Me enamore, de un hombre maravilloso, sólo estuve lo suficiente con él para saber valorar las cosas

El pequeño Steve ve como su mamá se va alejando y corre tras ella con preocupación

— Mamá ¿Que te pasa?

— Súbete al tren. Te escribiré.. — dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla— te quiero cariño

Frunció el ceño un poco antes de abrazarla lo más fuerte posible, oliendo por última vez el perfume que siempre usaba ella y un poco de los Waffles de esa mañana

— Te amo mamá


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto el sombrero seleccionador roza los cabellos pelirrojos de Steve este le dice mentalmente

— Ou. ¡¿Un Weasley?! Yo pensaba aún no tendrían que venir

Steve frunció el ceño contrariado

— Perdón señor. Pero no soy ningún Weasley

— Lo eres. Hijo del segundo que vino de la antigua generación, el amante de los dragones

— Creo que esta equivocado señor—replica con tono impaciente

— Ou. Nunca lo estoy. Tienes cualidades para todas las casas niño...

El sombrero medita durante unos cuantos segundos que fueron eternos para el pequeño y también para los estudiantes del gran comedor que se quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación

— Bueno, como todo Weasley... ¡Griffindor!

Steve camina hasta la mesa, donde lo reciben sonrientes y alegres mientras que Ted lo mira anonadado. Después de comer va con sus otros compañeros de casa hasta la sala común, donde nadie le habla en absoluto y él se siente un poco mal por esto

Ya en la sala común, le explican donde es el dormitorio de las niñas y de los niños. Al final de la jornada termina acostado en la cama, pero una duda le viene a la cabeza... ¿Quien mismo era su padre?

Confundido y con unas repentinas ganas de saber de donde provenía, escribe una carta a su madre con una de esas plumas muggles que se compró sin el consentimiento de ella. La letra le salió patuleca pues era una niño que siempre escribía mal y todavía más, su abuelo siempre le pagaba la mano con la que escribía con una varilla, unas de las razones por la cual si mamá dejo de ir a la casa de sus abuelos. Su mano, llenas de finas cicatrices que surcaban desde la palma hasta los dedos con los que agarra la pluma, levemente temblaba

— Solo se que es un Weasley y amante de los dragones — termina la carta de esta manera

Al otro día de inmediato iría a preguntar como podría enviar la carta


	3. Chapter 3

A pansy casi le da un pequeño infarto al leer la carta de su hijo, la releyó de nuevo antes de pasarse una mano por su perfecto cabello color ébano antes de soltar un pequeño gemido del miedo que le recorría el cuerpo

Hace muchos años, antes que Steve naciera o Charlie se enterara de su existencia, ya había desaparecido de la vida del Weasley, de uno de las comadrejas. Sabía que más le importaba esos dragones que un hijo... ¿O podría ser todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba?

De inmediato se cambia de ropa, se arregla lo más que pudo y coge un puñado de polvos flu antes de tirarlos y gritar fuertemente

—¡La madriguera!

Un instante bastó para que apareciera en esa casa llena de bullicios y conversaciones, donde habían unos niños pequeños gateando. Pansy se abrió paso ante una incrédula pelirroja o mejor dicho muchos pelirrojos. Agarró a George del brazo bruscamente y con la voz más desesperada que tenía en esos momentos dijo

— ¡Donde está Charles!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y señala a un tipo que comía de espaldas un buen desayuno, cortesía de su madre, que había dejado caer una taza de café al suelo. El pelirrojo totalmente estupefacto mira a pansy después de 11 años sin saber nada de ella, se levanta abruptamente caminando enérgico hacia esa mujer que lo dejó de un momento a otro

— ¡Pansy!

— Primero toma asiento— murmura con el alma en los pies

Charlie tima asiento en su anterior silla, esperando lo que ella quisiera decirle

— Segundo. Perdóname

Ahora junta ambas manos en su nuca, acomodado mejor en el asiento y mirando fijamente hacia ella

—¿Por qué te tendría que perdonar? Sólo estuvimos una noche juntos

Todos los Weasley presentes se quedaron sorprendidos a más no poder

— Por que — titubea un poco— Tuve un hijo y es tuyo Charles

Es ahí en ese momento cuando Ginny grita sonoramente y Charlie palidece tanto como el papel

— ¡¿Cómo que te acostaste con ella Charlie?! ¡¿Estabas drogado?! — vocifera Ginny a su hermano que se tomaba un poco de cafe mañanero para bajar los nervios que estaban ya de punta y más con el griterío de su hermana menor

— Uf. Se llama Steve... Y no tiene tu apellido

— ¡Charlie Weasley! — grita ahora su madre— ¡Para que te enteres, ningún nieto mío se quedara sin el apellido de tu padre!

—MAMÁ RECIÉN ME ENTERÉ QUÉ TENGO UN HIJO— murmura fuertemente antes de tomar otro sorbo del café— y tu Ginny, no estuve drogado, Pansy me pareció hermosa y bueno... Sucedió lo que debió suceder

Pansy se puso de los mil colores enseguida

—¿Recién me lo vienes a decir? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

— Tu hijo se enteró que tu eres el padre... Sólo quería que estuvieras enterado

Charlie se levanta y va hacia Pansy, que aunque le temblasen las rodillas ante tal monumento de hombre, tenía que dar las cuentas pendientes

— Pans... Le daré mi apellido y veré al niño

— Claro que lo veras — exclama ofuscada por la simple presencia de ese pelirrojo

— Eso espero... Te iré a buscar a tu casa. Pues con mi familia aquí no podrá decirte unas cuantas... — la mira de arriba abajo y Pansy de nuevo se ruboriza a más no poder — Cosas


End file.
